So ein Unsinn
by Milva
Summary: Der Unsinn ist zu einer Triologie erwachsen. Die Rückkehr der Potters!READ
1. Default Chapter

So ein Unsinn

Disclaimer: Ich bezweifle, dass JK Rowling oder Warner die Rechte and dieser Story haben wollen, aber da ich mir ihre Charas leihe, können sie auch das Copyright haben..

Authors Note: Ich denke mal der Titel sagt alles. Mir war langweilig und allein, da wünschte man sich doch manchmal die Rumtreiber um sich. Ihr müsst es nicht lesen, wenn ihr nicht wollt.

Ein wohligwarmer Sonntagabend streckte seine sonnenstrahligen Fühlerchen durch das angraute Fenster, gerade als ich beschloß etwas zu tun, was ich schon seit unfassbaren drei Wochen nicht mehr getan hatte. Ich griff in meine Harry-Potter-Bücherreihe. NEIN, nicht wahllos. Ein Machwerk aus JKs jüngeren Tagen. Die nervenaufrüttelnde Kammer des Voldemortschen Schreckens. Eines meiner Liebsten, nur den Phönixorden lieb ich mehr. Meine Hand bewegte sich gemächlich, in gewohnter Weise, in Richtung Potterecke, die schmalen Fingerchen berührten nur für einen Moment den Buchrücken, da rüttelte es mein Zimmer, als wär ich in ein Denkarium gefallen. Es riß mich förmlich zu Boden und bei meinem Glück knallte ich natürlich mit dem Hinterkopf voll gegen die Tür. Kurz sah ich einen wundervoll schwarzen Nachthimmel mit funkelnden, hin und her sausenden Sternchen, bis ich mich entschied so heftig zu blinzeln, dass ich sie aus meinem Blickfeld schüttelte. Ein dunkles Stöhnen drang aus Richtung Bett zu meinem Ohr, Bei genauerem Hinsehen hing ein Arm vom Bett und ein fettes Hinterteil war unwillig in die Luft gestreckt. „My goodness..."

Mein Gott, wer war denn das. Wie es mir Mutter und Vater stets einbläuten, ist jemand Fremdes im Haus, sieht er gefählich aus: Ruf die Bullen. Mühselig, doch für meine verwirrt-schockierte Verfassung recht schnell rappelte ich mich auf. Das Knäul auf dem Bett bewegte sich, es war ein bisschen wie „Alien 3", Hände und Gesichter kämpften sich aus einem großen, schwarz-samtigen Ball. „Where are my specs?" fragte eine Stimme. Von der anderen Seite des Alien-Eis kam nur ein Murmeln.

Urplötzlich war das gesamte Samtgewussel verschwunden und vier junge Männer kamen zu Vorschein. Der eine noch immer mit des anderen Knie im Gesicht, doch sich nun langsam aufrichtend. Ich ließ den Blick über die Burschen gleiten, nocheinmal, nocheinmal. Ich hatte den leisen Verdacht sie zu kennen, war das hier vielleicht Versteckte Kamera oder Punkd? Da blieb ich an dem einem Jungen hängen, es fiel mir wie Schuppen aus den Augenbrauen. „HARRY POTTER?"

„Hmm...No, James." Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen, er war es wohl der nach seiner Brille gefragt hatte.

James Potter, yes, das war ja noch viel besser. Die Idee mit der Polizei war wie aus meinem Gehirn gesaugt. Es waren in der Tat die Rumtreiber, die dort wie die Hühner auf der Stange auf meinem Bett saßen. Kurz schoß durch mein Gehirn, dass ich schon lieber zu Herr der Ringe hätte greifen sollen, Aragon, Eomer und ein blonder, nach mir schmachtenden Orli Bloom hätte ich sofort ans Bett gekettet. Ach zu spät, das hier war auch cool, mehr als cool, geradezu unfassbar. „What have you done?" fragte der fette Klops, welcher mit seinen monströsen Po meinen geliebten Teddy begraben hatte. Zorn züngelte sacht und nur für Sekunden in mir hoch. Peter, der Verräter, oh, wie hab ich ihn gehasst in Buch vier, doch im Moment sah ich nur einen dicken, drolligen, unschuldigen Jungen. „Nothing," herrschte ein anderer Junge ihn an. Als ich ihn erblickte, entfuhr mir tatsächlich einer dieser unsäglichen Mädchen-Seufzer, Sirius Black. Schwarz wie die Nacht waren seine Haare, Wimmern, Augen, es gab ihm etwas sanftes, feminines. Doch es hatte ein markantes Kinn und den Schalk in den Augen. Er war wie der Prinz von Arabien, Tuxedo Mask, Rock Hudson in eine englische Schuluniform gepresst. Während meines täumerischen Starrens hatte sich Stille verbreitet. Nun fokusierten mich die Jungs. Gott, wie peinlich!

Äh, gut, Zeit etwas zu sagen... „Hallo ihr, na, alles senkrecht?" Nicht jeder erklomm in solchen Momenten die Gipfel des Interlekts. Ein Junge, jenen den ich in Augenschein zu nehmen ich noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, griff behände in seine Hosentasche. Ein langer schwarzer Stab kam zu Vorschein. Entsetzt riß ich die Augen auf, doch noch bevor Horror-Szenarien meine Gedanken überfluten konnten, machte der Junge eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und führte die andere, die Zauberstabhand an seine Kehle. „Linguna allende," sagte er deutlich und ein paar feuerwerksähnliche Funken stoben aus dem Holz in seinen Hals. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist..." begann er, hielt aber inne, erstaunt über die Laute, die er von sich gab. Ein stolzes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen bis hoch zu seinen grünen Augen. Momentmal...

„...Remus Lupin," fand er seinen Faden wieder, „dürfte ich deinen Namen auch erfahren," ergänzte er höflich. „Ich dachte immer deine Augen sind braun, naja...so goldgelb," platzte es aus mir heraus, „wir alle dachten es. Jeder..."

ob continued oder nicht, steht noch nicht fest...PS Möge die Macht mit euch sein!


	2. Chapter 2

_Die Unglaublich Unnötige Fortsetzung (wie bei Starwars)_

„Ähm…", machte er und das Smarte ging ihm dabei irgendwie verloren. Da mir erst jetzt ins Unterbewusste vorgedrungen war, dass ich gerade den Helden meiner einsamen Single-Nächte mit zusammenhangslosem Blödsinn bombardiert hatte, versuchte ich umzulenken. (Währenddessen dürft ihr davon ausgegangen sein, dass der Rest des Trupps den gleichen Zauber vollführt hat, ich bin nur zu faul und cool es extra zu erwähnen.)

„Was sucht ihr denn hier?" Insgeheim wusste ich es immer: nur mich. Ich bin, um ehrlich zu sein, das Modell Mitleider. Hermine ist traurig, weil Won-Won was mit Lav-Lav hat, ich seufze. Harry küsst Cho, ich juble. Tonks überredet Lupin zu einer Beziehung, ich schmeiß das buch gegen die leselampe. Die blöde Kuh hat ja schon deutlich über zwanzig Märker auf dem Buckel, alte Schachtel, und kann sich elastisch-plastisch verändern, da weiß man ja, worauf Remus scharf war. Ich schweife ab, wo war ich… „Was sucht ihr denn hier?"

Die Jungs zogen aufgrund dieses abrupten Themenwechsels mechanisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, sie waren wohl unabhängig voneinander auf die Idee gekommen, jetzt nachdenklich und misstrauisch gucken zu müssen. Alle? Nein, Peter begutachtete mein Zimmer, seine kleinen Schweinsaugen flutschten hin und her, wäre er Mad-Eye Moody, würde gegenwärtig schon mindestes ein Auge fröhlich über den Boden kullern. Merkte er sich meinen Inventar, ein Vorläufer der späteren Gauner-Todesser-Karriere, oder war er wirklich so possierlich-blöde? Da keiner, der sonst als recht unterhaltsam geschilderten Jungs das Wort ergriff, blieb es wieder bei Remus Lupin hängen.

„Das haben die beiden zu verschulden", wie zu erwarten auf Sirius und James zeigend, „das ist übrigens…" wollte er my Blackbeauty vorstellen, doch ich kam ihm zuvor. „Sirius Black… ich weiß." Sirius zwinkerte mir charmant grinsend zu, er wiegte sich in der Gewissheit, sein Ruf sei ihm vorausgeeilt.

„Und das hier ist…", gedachte Remus unbeirrt vorzusetzen, doch wieder war ich schneller. „Peter Pettigr... äh Peter Prettige…Peter!"

„Hmm, jah", grummelte Remus und setze ein Drei-Fragezeichen-Gesicht auf, „Und du warst noch mal?" Ich war ernsthaft versucht, einen ausgefallen MarySue-Fanfiction-Namen zu nennen, um mich interessant zu machen. Doch wie immer, wenn man mit so außergewöhnlichen Situationen konfrontiert wird, fiel mir kein ordentlicher ein. Padme Amidala, nein, Remus lebte lange genug und war so muggelverbunden, dass Starwars – die Prequels wohl nicht unbemerkt an ihm vorbeizogen. Ich hatte folglich keine Wahl und sagte meinen wahren Namen (der hier natürlich nicht erscheint, obwohl autobiographisch, muss auch in _So ein Unsinn_ der Schein, es handle sich um eine Fanfiction, gewahrt bleiben. Folglich nehme ich einen Namen mit dem sich möglichst viele Leserinnen identifizieren können.): „Marie."

„Schön, Marie", meldete sich Sirius mal wieder zu Wort, er hatte so eine dunkle Bassstimme, da kribbelt es einem gleich überall…ach…okay, weiter, „wo sind wir hier und warum kennst du unsere Namen?" Gute, berechtigte Frage, und unbesonnen wie ich war, plapperte ich voll drauf los. Ohne Nachdenken, versteht sich. „Na ihr seid Romanfiguren."

„WASSS!"

A/N: Drei süße Reviewerinnen haben mich angespornt, noch son kleines Machwerk zu produzieren. Es geht hier, man wird es schnell bemerkt haben, weniger um den Plot, als darum meine Sicht zum Inhalt der HPs zu schildern. Falls ihr reviewen wollt, gerne, es sollte allerdings gesagt sein, dass ich bezüglich dieser Story keine Kritik gelten lasse.

Tbc? Ich hab schon mal jein gesagt und es dann doch gemacht, also mal sehen. PS „Du schüttelst den Caravan, Jeffrey."


	3. Chapter 3

The Triology of the Marauders in my Bed

„…Aber aus einem recht guten." Ich versuchte es irgendwie wieder hinzubiegen. „Für Kinder." – Au, ein Fehler! Remus Lupin blickt verstört aus dem nächstgelegenen Fenster, er hatte seinen Namen wohl eher in einer wissenschaftlichen Reputationsarbeit zur Aufbesserung des Rufs der Werwölfe erahnt. Jetzt war guter Rat unbezahlbar. „Kinderbuchhelden also?" fragte Sirius ernst. Big Daddy ist böse…nein, Marie, nein! „Nicht unbedingt die Helden, nein…" Unschlüssig bohrte ich meinen großen Zeh in den Flusenteppich und beobachtete ihn dabei. „Aber dieser Harry?" wollte James wissen, er sah Daniel Radcliff erschreckend ähnlich, nur ohne Kontaktlinsen, und der Pubertät entwachsen.

Ich überlegte, die ganze Chose jetzt einfach mal abzustreiten, solange bis sie nicht mehr fragten. Aber nein, ich bin ja so verdammt ehrlich, ob ich nun will oder nicht! Ein zögerliches, überlanges „Jahhh…". „Und der ist?" Bin ich hier vor dem Zaubermagot, oder was.

Tja, wer ist der…? „Ein Zauber" schlug ich galant ein Schnippchen und grinste verwegen. Meine Naivität in allen Ehren lachte keiner über meinen kleinen Scherz, mein Gott, sind die verspannt. „In den Büchern seid ihr viel humorvoller", gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zu Protokoll. Zur Antwort bekam ich eine Mischung aus Raunen und Grunzen. „Wer ist Harry Potter?" James hatte diese gleiche nervige Art, die sein späterer Sohn gelegentlich an den Tag legte. Kein Wunder, dass Snape so am Rad dreht. Ich, entschlossen den Lauf der Geschichte nicht zu verändern, zog eine Monobraue und schwieg betreten. Sirius blickte mir tief in die Augen. Meine Gesichtszüge erweichten. „Dein Sohn", sagte er zu James gerichtet.

James schien dem Erstickungstod nahe und von den restlichen Vieren im Raum beobachtet, saß er da mit aufgerissenen Augen, eine Hand halb in den Haaren hängend, die andere in die Seite gestemmt. Er atmete wie gesagt nicht. Aber das schien ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er rührte sich nicht. Dann ächzte er aus, alle erschocken sich, als hätte sie die Druckwelle eines Atompilzes erfasst, und noch während des Ausatmens rief er: „Lily Evans, nicht wahr?" Geben wie dem Affen Zucker. „Ja, aber Harry hat Gott sei Dank keine roten Haare", bemerkte ich. James jubelte. Er klatschte mit allen Anwesenden, inklusive mir, ab; sprang auf meinem Bett herum, kickte dabei Teddy aus dem Bett und rannte hinterher um ihn wiederzuholen. Männergebärden! Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schien eine andere Frage die Luft zu verdicken. „Was ist aus uns geworden?" fragte Peter halblaut. Ich zögerte, aber….

„Einer von euch ist total verarmt und mittellos." Angesichts des Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern, schien keiner von ihnen davon sonderlich begeistert. Dabei ist Geld doch nicht alles. Trotzdem wollte ich es wieder gut machen. „Aber er lässt sich von einer wohlhabenden Aurorin aushalten. Ein ganz junges, heißes Ding", fügte ich hinzu. „Die kann _Sachen, _Jungs, holla die Waldfee." Ein Moment des peinlichen Schweigens winkte uns unversehens durchs Fenster zu. „Klingt nach mir", knurrte Sirius rollig. „Stimmt" pflichtete Lupin ihm bei.

„Ein anderer", setzte ich fort, weil man meinen Worten mal ausnahmsweise ungeheuerlich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als wäre ich Dumbledore persönlich – und noch lebendig- „Ein anderer ist der Protege eines…hm, nun ja… _ganz hohen Tieres _geworden. Praktisch seine _rechte Hand_." Ich musste beinahe über meine eigene taktlose Doppeldeutigkeit, ich böses Kind. „Das hört sich wiederum nach mir man", erkannte James mit einem der Wahrheit ungebührlichen Stolz an. Jetzt den Rest schnell hinter mich bringen. „UndderRestisttot."

Ha, das ist gut gelaufen.

Continued? Ob es weitergeht oder nicht, sagt dir gleich das Licht!

So, REVIEW: Push the button! And let me know!


End file.
